guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monk collector weapons
I would find this page helpful if it was completed in a manner that is similar to the the other professions! :Well, you can help too! The raw data already exist in the General Collectors pages, just need someone to pull the info out and organize them (-: -PanSola 22:46, 29 November 2005 (UTC) ::If nothing is added to this page in the next couple of days, it will get deleted. No big loss at this point, the empty tables are easy to re-create. --Rainith 22:50, 29 November 2005 (UTC) :::Not empty anymore...--William Blackstaff 03:48, 30 November 2005 (UTC) Sheco Weapons in Bukdek Byway crafts +5e>50 weapons. This is not a collector, but shouldn't it at least be mentioned? This page almost implies that Wayward Wands are the only way to get +5e>50 mods. BlueNovember :Well as you said, it's not collector weapon. That's why for Mesmer weapons I started organized stuff differently. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:32, 7 July 2006 (CDT) ---- It doesn't say which collector. But anyway, it said you need Intricate Grawl Necklaces for a 20/20 Divine Favor staff, but when I got that and went to the collector it has 20/20 Healing Prayers instead. ...grr. Where is the Divine Favor collector? --Carth 16:34, 30 September 2006 (CDT) I wanted to add the Factions collection Maddison (Breaker Hollow) who trades a divine favor staff for 5 Naga Skins, however whenever I tried I just kept messing up the table. Someone comfortable editing the table please feel free to add that one. Shadowlance 21:05, 19 August 2007 (CDT) I want to apologize to anyone who put GW:EN stuff on here in the past few days the sortable tables imo needed to come 1st plz feel free to ad all the GW:EN monk collectables that u want to this now. --Skekzyz 02:31, 18 October 2007 (UTC) The "other" section should be broken up into req type ill do this if i get around to it, please add GWEN items to this if you read this... --Skekzyz 03:40, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Ok I broke the 'other' section up and now it's too damn big so plz comment if u revert it, i am going to work on adding the rest of the GW:EN item to it and then split it up. --Skekzyz 01:13, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Incorrect or out-of-date entry? The first of the DF foci items: Divine Symbol - - HSR DF 20% - HCT DF 20% 5 Bleached Carapaces 1.Prophet's Path ⇒ Appears to be outdated and/or incorrect. As the actual article for the linked collector says, he is an armor collector, not a weapon collector. Can anyone confirm and possibly fix? --Bishop 21:23, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :Was incorrect. Location and collector were wrong, but focus name, stats, and item were correct --Gimmethegepgun 03:20, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for fixing that. :) -- Bishop rap| ] 12:14, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yes thank you for fixing things here, that may have just been an editing error by me, I really appreciate any error correction here as most of the editing I did was just copy and paste. Also I have put comment marks (in the code) around things that may exist but that I did not find in the original tables and have not looked for their existance, so if they are found to exist just ad the info and remove the comment marks. --Skekzyz 07:16, 28 November 2007 (UTC)